


I'll Take Care Of you

by generalbux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hux gets sick and kylo takes care of him, M/M, lots of fluff, sick au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalbux/pseuds/generalbux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux says he's not sick. Kylo calls bullshit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take Care Of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mimiwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimiwrites/gifts).



Kylo woke up to the sound of rough coughing in the other room. He looked over to see Hux standing in the bathroom. His shoulders were dropped and his skin was paler than normal. He had a handful of tissues in one hand and cold medicine in the other. Kylo rolled over and watched Hux take the medicine quickly.

“Morning.” Hux said picking up his toothbrush. His voice sounded raw.

“You OK? You sound awful.” Kylo walked over to him. He wrapped his arms lightly around Hux’s torso.

“Yeah I'm fine.” His words getting cut up from multiple sneezes.

“You sure about that?” Kylo ran a hand through Hux’s neatly brushed hair messing it up. Hux let out a weak sigh.

“Yes I'm sure. I have work to do on the deck.” He tried to wiggle his way out of Kylo's grip.

“No you're not. You're sick. Do you want to get everyone sick?” Hux crinkled his nose.

“I'm _not_ sick. I have things to doooo-” Kylo picked Hux up and carried him to the bed.

“You're not leaving these quarters until you are all better. No work. Just rest.” Hux tried to object but was stopped by his frantic coughing.

“I'm going to go get you some soup. You better not move a muscle.” Kylo threatened.

“Or what? What will you do?” Hux snapped back. Kylo quickly turned around and glared at him.

“When you get better I'll have to punish you.” Kylo left with a wink.

“Disgusting.” Hux rolled his eyes.

 

Kylo came back with a tray full with soup, orange juice, and a new box of tissues. Hux was nearly back to sleep when he heard the door open.

“Wake up sickly. Time to eat.” Hux groaned loudly hiding under the covers. “Nope get up.” Kylo set down the tray on a side table and ripped off the covers. “Here eat up.” He handed the bowl to Hux and covered his legs with blankets. He sat on the other side of him and opened his data pad.

“Thanks, Ren.” Hux said. Kylo laughed at how he sounded. Hux weakly elbowed him.

They spend the whole day in bed. Hux wrapped around Kylo. Only waking up for more medicine and soup.

The next morning Hux was up early ready to make up the missed time.

“I'm leaving, Ren. Thanks for taking care of me.” He leaned down to kiss the knight’s head. Kylo woke up and smiled at him.

“You're wel-” He left out a loud sneeze. Hux sighed and poured some of the medicine in a cup and handed it to Kylo.

“One more day can't hurt.” Hux removed his uniform and crawled back into the bed. Holding Kylo as they both drifted back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you feel better !!!


End file.
